


Stockholm Syndrome

by ravioleeheicho



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: well





	Stockholm Syndrome

I've been told that I have wasted all the chances the heaven gave me. I said _"No, I did not"._ And so I have been called a coward. I told them that I am not. They insisted I'm a fool. I answered  _"I know better"_ They laughed at me; I laughed with them. I giggled with the thoughts of losing you from my sight. And I liked how painful it was. It made me feel human again. That I'm a human like you, like many others. There are many others. It made me feel a woman. That she exists, not only in this world but in your world. I don't want to free you for I was not able to catch you to begin with. And if I did, I doubt that you will feel the eerie stockholm syndrome. And for the second time. I do not want to free you from myself but I want to free myself from you as I was cemented in my own little illusion with you that you probably had done with her and that taught me Illusions never change into something real. 

 

Hey, tomorrow is your day. It will be the last time. I wish you could see me and if you can't....Just remember that I'm in the crowd supporting you as always. I wish I will have the courage to pat you on the back for your win and if you don't, then I will still congratulate you. It will be the last time I promise until we separate ways. And if we ever cross each other's path then say _"Hi"_ to me. And I will definitely say _"Hello Kuya"_.


End file.
